


little mountain town || South Park (one-shots)

by Captain_Geek



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, character(s) will be aged up when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Geek/pseuds/Captain_Geek
Summary: Various of South Park  x Reader One-Shots!Smut will be added if requested! And more characters to come!Cursing will be there every now and then (it's South Park related after all :))Fair Warning(s): this work may or will contain some triggering scenes and situations such as suicide, abuse, self-harm, depression, death(s), etc.I do not support any of the above, everything is written for the sake of each stories. I will put a warning when those things appear in the story.This work can be found under the same title,Wattpad: KR_Rose-





	1. curse || Kenny McCormick

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Mention of multiple deaths, loneliness, slight depression and angst.

You and Kenny had dated for years now, you met him in the fourth grade when you just moved to South Park, Colorado. He was the most perverted boy you had ever met in your life, he has no chill with his wordings, his looks were also weird for you, he never took off his orange parka. Well, in front of you at least. You had problems with understanding his words, thanks to Kyle you slowly got used to it and listened to his muffled words closely to get what he was saying.

Despite being perverted, Kenny is a good guy, he helped you get used to the weird shits that happened in South Park. Though he did try and grope you every now and then, he is still a good person deep inside. That what makes you fall for him.

The thing that really hard for you to get used to was the fact that Kenny McCormick can't die.

That day, you were planning to tell him about how you felt after Kyle and Stan gave you a pep talk and encouragements, telling you that he would accept your feeling and he liked you back. You waited for him outside the school since you went into different classes.

When he got out he was running away from something, he ran into the main road and suddenly got hit by a truck causing you to gasp, your knees buckled at the sight before you rushed towards him, cradling his already limp and cold body into your arms. Sobs after sobs racking your body, you hugged him close, placing a kiss on his busted, blood coated lips. Whispering an 'I love you' into his ear even though you knew he couldn't hear you anymore.

You could feel the sympathetic gazes the kids gave you, Cartman placed a hand on your shoulder, shaking his head at you and brought you into an awkward hug. Yes, the Eric Theodore Cartman actually cared for you, he saw you as a sibling. Kyle and Stan came next, joined the group hug.

You were absent from school for days when you were back you saw him, Kenny, giving you a smile beneath his parka as he waved at you. You were beyond shocked, you tackled him into a hug and cried. Kenny told the others to go without him and from there you told him you saw him die, in return, he told you about his curse and how grateful he was that someone remembered and cared. Cartman knew yet he never cared.

You then calmed down, told him that you love him and he, of course, returned the feeling. You shared your first kiss with him, it made your heart fluttered when his arms went around your waist you felt warmth washing over you. You were happy,  _more_ than happy.

But from there, you also received a curse, and it was to watch your boyfriend, Kenny, dies at random times. You should've got used to it but you just couldn't, that was the reason you called it a curse. Every time he died, it was like you watched him die for the first time. You felt a great loss, your heart cracking and healed when he came back from the dead. The painful ones were the times when he became Mysterion. He did a good deed, sacrificing himself but nobody remembered.

And that one time he went as far as killing himself with a gun it almost made you killed yourself if it wasn't for him coming back the next day. It always hurts to see his lifeless body.

Of course, you told Kenny about it. About your  _curse_ _._

He strokes your hair, kissed your forehead with a smile upon his handsome face. "I will always be back." Were the words he whispered into your ear every night, it helped until he died again. Though, since time passed, he rarely dies anymore. He still does but not as much as when he was a kid. He became more careful and avoid risky situations as much as he could to ease you from your worries.

Tonight, you were on the bed alone. Kenny died again for the first time after three months which was  _kind_ _of_ good, but it still didn't stop you to weep, hugging his pillow close to your body, inhaling his scent as you tried to sleep.

You knew he would be back. You knew he would be there in the morning.

But this was your curse, worrying that he wouldn't come back, worrying that he would finally stay dead forever. You only could pray that he would be back in the morning, knocking on the door of the house you bought together and be with you again.


	2. my dork || Buters Stotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the episode 'Butters Bottom Bitch' with my own twists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): N/A

Butters got picked on today, again. The cause? Because he was the only boy who hasn't had his first kiss yet. You watched as the boys looked up at Butters who was hanged by his underwear on the tetherball pole with Craig repeatedly hitting him with the ball. Kyle and Stan were trying to reason with Cartman but Butters, being the innocent little guy that he was, agreed with Cartman.

You sighed at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Bebe approached you, followed by Wendy and the others. They started circling you, faces painted with worry since one of their friends was looking sad.

"It's Butters, isn't it?" Wendy guessed, she placed a comforting hand on your shoulder as you nod. Wendy's gaze followed yours, her eyebrows furrowed together as she watched the boys leave. "You need to talk to him."

Your eyes didn't leave Butters' figure for one moment, the bell rang and you stood up from the snowy grass, patting the snow off your bum.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, Wendy." You admitted. Yes, you were close with the cute blonde, heck, you live right by his house. You were also friends with the four troublemakers, Cartman still wasn't fond of you though.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bebe asked, walking with you and Wendy to class after hearing the bell rang.

You and Wendy looked at each other, the both of you knew that sometimes Bebe couldn't be trusted with secrets. She could accidentally blurt it out if it was a  _hot_ _topic_ _._

"Well?" She pushed.

"Wendy will tell you, see you guys." You smiled at them and left.

You were in the same class with Butters, your eyes were still fixated on him who was sitting right in front of you. He, somehow, managed to steal your heart with his humbleness, he was such a kind kid. He was too innocent for his own good though.

"(Y/N)?" Butters' voice broke you out of your thoughts.

You blinked, finding the blonde boy had turned his body around and noticed your staring. Your face quickly flushed red, turning your head as you tried to avoid his curious gaze.

"S- sorry." You stammered.

Butters placed his hand on your forehead, examining your red face with his concern filled baby blue eyes. He gently cupped your chin with his free hand, turning your face towards him so he could look at you better.

"Are you sick? I can take you to the nurse office." He whispered, ignoring Mr. Garrison who was explaining something that goes way out of the topic he should've taught.

"No, I'm alright." You assured him, coaxing his hands off your face slowly. He still looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless before turning back in his seat, taking unimportant notes because he didn't want to get in trouble.

God, he was such a dork.

You felt someone tapped on your shoulder, you turned towards Bebe, raising your eyebrow at her as you mouthed a 'what' as the blonde girl scooted closer to you, leaning her body until she neared your ear.

"Clyde told me that Butters will buy a kiss from Sally for 5 dollars." She whispered as quietly as possible, aware of Butters presence right in front of you.

"What?!" You whisper-yelled, eyes widening at the information you just received. "Are you serious?"

"Mhm, Clyde was the one who told him about it, I think they'll do it at recess."

Oh no, you weren't going to let Butters  _buy_ his first kiss. What's wrong with not having a first kiss on your fourth grade? A first kiss is supposed to be special, not bought from some chick that sells her lips for five dollars. No hate towards Sally, you were just worried about Butters, you care for him too much to let that happen.

Thanking Bebe, you rummaged your brain for a solution. To stop Butters from buying a kiss, convince him to get the first kiss from someone he loved instead. As much as the idea pains you, you would never forgive yourself if that happens.

At recess, you didn't waste any seconds to get out of the class and out behind the school in pursuing Sally Darson, ignoring the shocked stare your friends gave you while Butters talked to the other boys about  _getting_ _ready_ _for_ _his_ _first_ _kiss_ which you rolled your eyes at.

"Sally!" You panted.

The said female turned towards you with a questioning gaze, probably thinking that you wanted a kiss too. Who could blame her? She literally sells kiss to anybody for five dollars.

"What is it?"

You searched your pocket for money, pulling out two five dollars bills and handed it to her. "Take it but I want you to get out of here for a moment," your heart raced when you heard the boys coming closer, Jimmy encouraging Butters before finally a pair of footsteps drawing near. You gently pushed Sally, muttering an apology and told her you will explain later.

"(Y/N)?" Butters' voice ringed in your ears as you looked at him over your shoulder, he looked disappointed. "I thought Sally is the one who sells kisses."

"She is." You made your way over, taking his hands in yours as you got closer. You forced a smile on your face, "but Butters a first kiss is not supposed to be bought."

"Wait! Y- you knew?"

"One of the perks of hanging out with the girls _._ " You winked.

"Oh, hamburgers."

You let out a soft giggle, watching his face slowly reddening in embarrassment. "Anyways, you can't buy your first kiss, Butters. You have to get it from someone you love."

"But (Y/N), I don't want to be left out!" He argued, snatching his hands away from your grip, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed at you and you felt a pang in your chest, "I _-_ I don't want to be called a dork!"

"You're my dork, Butters." You muttered under your breath, bringing your clenched fists over your beating heart as you stared down at your feet.

Butters didn't hear you and you were glad for that but he began to look for Sally, he was so determined to get his first kiss and proof the other boys that he wasn't a dork. What's so bad about being a dork anyways?

Your hand gripped his wrist, getting his attention once more as you took a few steps closer. "You want your kiss that bad?"

The blonde boy let out a squeak of surprise when you pressed your lips to his, your lips were so soft, he didn't know what to do he just do what his instincts told him. He moved his lips against yours, it felt right and he could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He then cradled your cheek, his movement was slow and passionate, he was careful with you as if you were a fragile item.

After a minute, you broke the kiss. Both of your faces were red, you subconsciously bit your lip and smiled shyly at him.

"Sorry- I know I said that your first kiss is supposed to be with someone you like but _-_ _\--_ "

Butters' face lit up as he cut you off, "oh boy, does this means you're my girlfriend now?"

"If you like me back."

******

You walked with Butters back to the other boys, their eyes widened at the sight of you holding hands and a love-stricken expression on your faces.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that." Cartman smirked, "the dork got a girl."

"Shut it Cartman," you hiss, "he is  _my_ _dork_ _._ "


	3. sweet || Christophe "The Mole"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe couldn't help but wonder how can someone like him be with someone as sweet as you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm a Christophe trash and I'm proud, CHRISTOPHE!!!
> 
> Warning(s): N/A, pardon my attempt in French cough

Every time Christophe looked at you, he always wondered what did he do to deserve someone as sweet as you, someone as loveable as you. He was nothing but a bitter French young man, he hated god more than everybody could ever think of, cursing was in his blood.

But you? You were his exact opposite, you were kindhearted and humble, your smile brightens up everyone's day, you believed in god and you  _rarely_  curse. If you did then something really bad had happened.

At first, he honestly thought you were not so much different than those girls at school, noisy and love to gossip behind each other's back, you wore too much perfume. When got close to you he was dead wrong about all of it except for the noisy part, you weren't exactly noisy you were just energetic and your scent was just naturally sweet.

He loved it.

Gregory once jokingly said that you were too good for him, which was true, and you only laughed as a response.

"I'm not perfect," you brushed off Gregory words, taking Christophe's calloused hand in your softer one. "Christophe is a good guy beneath all of this bitterness he's putting up, besides," you motioned Gregory to lean closer before whispering in his ear with a rather loud voice, "he's a good kisser."

Christophe couldn't help but blush after hearing your words, but it was true he had to admit. You always told him how much you enjoyed his kisses, either it was on the lips or not, he loved feeling you squirm beneath him as he makeout with you. Little breathy pants you let out when he was done with you and how much of a hot mess he left you be.

The two of you had your ups and downs, of course. Your fights never went overboard like screaming at each other and call each other names, he didn't have the heart to, he treated you like a fragile glass. With you, he is a lover, not a fighter.

Blinking, he looked at your sleeping figure curled into him, a peaceful smile gracing your beautiful features. He was still wide awake, deep in thought, he felt you shifted in his arms slightly before you lazily opened your eyes.

"Christophe?" You murmur, rubbing the sleep off your eyes yet no avail, your eyes were barely open and your vision was a little blurry but you could make out his face a bit, "you're still awake?"

"Ah, did I wake you up,  _Mon_ _Amour_?" He quietly replied, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You shook your head, giving him a cute little smile he had come to love as you wrap your arms around him, slipping one of your legs between his so you were practically tangled together.

" _Non,_ you didn't.  _N_ _e_ _t'en_ _fais_ _pas_ _._ " You assured.

He sure loves it when you speak in his mother language, the way you pronounce every word was perfect in his ears, that's just barely the tip of the iceberg as to why he loves you so much.

"Zhen?" He asked, his French accent was still thick no matter how long he had been living in this little mountain town. He remained unaffected.

You shrugged, "I just wake up."

" _Je_ _t'aime_ _,_ _chéri_." He suddenly said and meant it, he had never said those words before and neither have you, the only words that ever left both of your lips were  _I_ _like_ _you_ and  _I_ _care_ _for_ _you_.

Love is a strong word for him as it is to you, the both of you wouldn't say those words until the two of you are sure of your own feeling. He knows he was, he didn't want anybody but you, his sweet and lovable lover.

Christophe watched you blush as you stared into his hazel eyes, trying to find an uncertainty behind all of those admiring gazes he showed you. There was none.

"I love you too, Christophe," you finally spoke with sincerity coating your smooth voice, leaning up and planted a chaste kiss on his chapped lips.

For once in his life, he thanked God for bringing you to this cruel world, for getting him together with such goodness like you.

Christophe's arms around you tightened, not enough to crush you, he playfully nuzzled his face into your soft hair, chuckling as he heard you giggle gleefully into his strong chest. He realized that he had changed, though those changes only could be seen by you it was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon Amour - my love  
> Non - no  
> Ne t'en fais pas - don't worry  
> Je t'aime, chéri - I love you, darling
> 
> I hope I got them right!


	4. no strings attached || Gregory of Yardele [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit, (light)SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: just a quick drabble of sexy time with Gregory ;)
> 
> Character(s) are aged-up!

"Mmm, Gregory," you breathed, feeling his hands roaming around your bare body freely. Your clothes were discarded since hours ago, you've been impatient ever since you got back.

You and Gregory weren't lovers, the two of you were just friends, helping each other in need. In both innocent and sexual ways, mostly it was sexual. All of this started because you were drunk, he had to get you from the bar and bring you home, he didn't expect anything but you being passed out, in that case, you weren't. Instead of falling onto your bed, you started stripping and that was how you ended up having a friend with benefits relationship with him.

He wanted to complain and put it to a stop, but every time he saw you naked on the bed, your chest heaving as you took short breaths, lips parted, red and swollen, moans that tumbled out of your mouth, the lusty gaze you gave him, legs spread wide exposing your needy lower lips, completely giving yourself to him, and lastly when he watched his cum slipping out of your twitching pussy, it was all too much. He couldn't resist.

You let out a whimper as he rolled your puckered nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers, arching your back needing more of his touch.

"Stop teasing me so much," you whined.

You were throbbing, Gregory could tell, he was enjoying it too much. He only chuckled as a response before he leaned down, pressing a kiss on each of your breasts.

 _"_ _No_ _strings_ _attached_ _,"_ he reminded himself in his head, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking the sensitive nub roughly while your whining changed into breathy pants. He slipped a hand down your stomach, your hip then your pelvis, he felt your body jolts beneath him when he finally touched your sensitive clit.

He hadn't touched it, he just looked at it, he wanted to rile you up. Wanting you to be hungry for his touch, it was egoistic and petty but then again he kinda was. Subconsciously, he bit on his lower lip making your heart to thump loudly in your chest, partly it was also because two of his fingers that were slowly slipping into your wanton pussy effortlessly.

"Ah _-_ _\--_ yes," you instinctively grabbed one of his arms, they were a bit thin but muscular enough for your taste. Your walls clenched around his digit like they would his cock.

His fingers pumping into you, curling and spreading at the right time, readying you for his thick cock. His length was a bit above average but he was thick, three fingers thick.

And boy, it always drove you crazy.

Spreading your legs further, your hips started rolling against his hand, seeking more of his touch desperately. You moaned when his fingers grazed the spot within you that got a strangled mewl of his name slip out of your quivering lips as you finally came after his rough thrusts.

Your back was arching to him, your nails digging into his flesh through the fabric of his shirt as you rode out your orgasm before slumping back down the bed with a soft thud as you slowly coming back down from your high.

Gregory watched you, surprising himself by leaning down to kiss your lips. A gesture he never did before because it was too intimate, he could tell you were hesitating whether to kiss him back or not that was why he kept the kiss short and kept his composure as if nothing had happened. He then brought his soaked digits near his lips, his eyes fixated on yours as you watched him with your flushed face, his tongue slithered out and licked your juices before sucking them clean.

"Delicious," he hums, not noticing how wide your eyes were from the earlier shock.

"Gregory?"

"Hm, what?" He raised his eyebrow at you.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Kiss." You answered simply, slowly sitting your tired body up while your eyes lingered on his thoughtful features. Anticipation bubbling within you as you waited for his answer.

"I was a little carried away," he responded, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to risk it, your current  _friendship_ if he could call it that. He didn't want you to know that he had a feeling for you, it could ruin everything.

"Oh."

Gregory blinked, he spotted a hint of disappointment in your voice causing his eyes to flicker towards your figure that was leaning against the headboard.

He wasn't sure on what to do nor what to say, he could only inwardly sighs and distracts you again with the only way he knew of. He pinned you back onto the bed, attacking your sensitive body back with his hot mouth.

He promised himself that he would tell you.

One day.


	5. blind anger || Christophe "The Mole"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe needs to be reasonable with his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your request! I am very sorry it takes me sooo long, I haven't been writing for quite some time and didn't have the time to check AO3 nor Tumblr! ;;  
> It's also has been years since I've ever touched this fandom, eek! I'm going to try and do my best to keep Christophe in character!
> 
> DrownedTrying: "Are you doing requests? If so, may I request a Christophe x Reader, where they hate each other at first?"
> 
> TW(s): foul languages and mention of bullying.

You honestly were not sure how could Christophe hate you so much, you hadn't done anything wrong to the boy and yet he was there, across the room, staring at you where he was leaning against the wall with his cigar in his mouth.

He was a handsome boy with his brown hair and honey-colored eyes, the wrinkles by his eyes added to his attractiveness and the scars littered across his body. He was pretty toned for a boy his age and strong.

Also his voice, the way he talked with his thick French accent was attractive, never mind the cursing, he was charming in his own way. He's got the brain too.

That aside, you still wasn't sure why he hated you to the point he always acted like a jackass when you were nearby.

Okay- he was a jackass in general but he got two times worst every time you were present.

In return, you hated his guts too, hated the way he treated you, hated the way he would growl your name when you both bumped in the hallway, hated how fucking alluring he was.

Hated that he got you both in trouble and now you were trapped with him in this locked room, your teacher told you and he to solve your problems, to make up, apologize to each other.

_Like_ _hell._

"Ze fuck are you looking at?" He spoke lowly, irritated by current situation.

" _Me_ _?_ " You pointed to yourself sharply, glaring daggers at him before your palm made contact with the table with a loud bang. "It's _you_ who was looking at _me,_ it was _you_ who started all this, what did I do to you?!"

You were tired of this, mentally exhausted to be the receiving end of his blind anger. You were friends with Gregory, explained the situation to him only for the blonde to point out that Christophe only acted this way because he was fond of you.

Yeah, fucking right. If this is the way he was fond of you, you better off with him _hating_ you.

Christophe was silent for awhile, tucking his hands into his pockets as he spat out his half-burned cigar, white smoke slipping past his lips when he breathed out and stomped on his thrown cancer stick.

You'd admit it again to yourself, he was hot.

"You're stupid," he spat, running a hand through his hair as if frustrated before meeting your gaze. You realized with shock that his pupils were slightly dilated, or was it just your imagination? "Stupid for letting zhose bitches to step on you, stupid for not fighting back."

"What are you on about?"

The sigh he let out showed how exasperated he was, then he stomped his way towards where you sat on a table.

"You think I haven't noticed zhis?" You felt his palm land against your cheek softly and then his rough thumb brushing lightly across your cheek where a fading purple mark resided.

You tensed, preparing for the sting to come but nothing happened, he was so careful with his touches on your face as he cupped your cheek. He was staring intently at your conflicted features.

"I hate weak people," he snarled, "you need to fucking stand up for yourself, resist to not be stepped on. I'm so damn tired seeing you letting zhem push you over, and over, and _over_ _._ "

You were stunned, stunned that this was the reason for his attitude towards you all this time. The past few months you were so confused, so fucking frustrated as to why this boy hated you and this was the reason? He had been watching you and was tired with the bullying you received from the jealous students.

You honestly weren't sure what to feel.

You ended up scoffing out a chuckle in amusement, irritation? You didn't know.

"Are you shitting me right now?" You turned your face away causing his hand to fall back to his side, curling into a tight fist. " _That_ is your damn problem? Christophe, you're ridiculous."

He huffed but not saying anything, you were right that his reason was...stupid and probably even stupider than he'd thought because he never told you about the reason of his anger.

The handsome, French brunette was silent, anger seemed to dissipate from his features and you relaxed. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders and you laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well, if you don't like seeing me being harassed, you could teach me how to stand for myself?" You smiled sweetly, "maybe Gregory was right about you after all."

At this, his head snapped up and those gorgeous, sharp eyes landed on you. Narrowed but the malice behind them wasn't directed at you.

"What did that fucker say?!" __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse grammar and other errors! Pardon if it's messy, I'm uploading this from my tablet...oof!  
> Errors will be fixed soon!
> 
> You could seek for me on Wattpad @problematicwoman- if I disappear once again from AO3, Wattpad is the easiest platform for me to upload my things! ><
> 
> Have a good day and thank you for sticking with me and being patient!  
> Lots of love<3


	6. hotter || Eric Cartman [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look so goddamn erotic laid out in front of him, all marked up and swollen in the right places.
> 
> Cartman is proud of his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly got thirsty for this fatass, filthy shit with (aged-up) Cartman. AFAB!Reader.
> 
> Warning(s): smut, pwp (porn without plot).

Eric Cartman was drooling at the sight of you laid out in front of him, on his messy bed, your naked breasts heaving with every breath you took. Nipples were peaked and red from all the abuse he did to them.

His eyes trailed down your legs and he licked his lips.

Fuck, you were so wet.

Your slick trailing down your cunt, damping the bed with your juices. The brown haired young man had barely done anything to you and he was proud at the state you were in. Red marks scattered across your skin, lips swollen and cherry red from all the kissing, also the teeth marks he left.

"Shit, babe, you look so fucking erotic right now," he slurred with lust, his fat cock twitched between his legs as if begging to be shoved into your warmth, thick precum already dripping from his swollen head.

"Eric," the way you whined his name made him thrust his hips up and groaned in frustration, fucking shit you drove him crazy. Especially when you trailed those dainty fingers down your body, stroking your sore nipples with your palms then down between your legs where you started to part your plump pussy lips for him and rubbed your clit, mewling wantonly from your own touch. "Ahhn _\--_ _Eric_ , fuck me."

Cartman chuckled evilly, devilishly, as he stroke his rock hard dick with his large hand in a tight grip while the other reaching for your weeping hole, prodding your entrance playfully causing your cunt to spasm and twitch from his teasing.

"Beg, baby," he drawled, slapping your hand away from your throbbing clitoris when you started to rub it faster. He replaced it with his hand, pinching the nub between his fingers.

Jolts of electricity spread throughout your body and your back arched, so aroused, sensitive to his touch.

"Eric, E- oh! Eric," he spat at your cunt, wetting it more with his saliva before rubbing your pussy furiously, torturously with his fingers. You spread your legs wider, stretching your labia further with your hands. "Fuck me, Eric. Please, put your fat cock in me, I need to feel you, need to feel your cum, please please- oh shit, pleaseplease- mhh!"

Your drunken pleading was cut off by a sharp thrust of his dick into your pussy, he was buried deep inside of you. His cock wasn't long, if anything he was a bit above average, but fucking hell _\--_ he was so thick andcurved just the right way that his tip hit your g-spot and you almost squirted right there.

Cartman was definitely satisfied with the face you were making, eyes rolled back in bliss with mouth agape. God knows how long had he been torturing you with his sensual touches, eating you out but not letting you cum, getting his mouth everywhere just to stimulate you further.

He was also in heaven, your velvety walls squeezed his hardness, trying to milk his sperm out of his balls before he even moved.

He braced his hands by your head, his arms were quite muscular now that he had worked out since the first year of highschool, turning almost all of his fat into muscles. You were lucky for being able to steal this formerly psychotic young man's heart, so many girls were chasing after him now.

Even that Wendy.

You drank his figure on top of you as you rolled your hips up against his, holding his biceps appreciatively.

"You're so hot on top of me, Eric."

"I know," he smirked, "brace yourself, babe, because it's going to be hotter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine Cartman turning into a Jock in his highschool years 😂😂😂 still being a lowkey psychotic bastard tho.
> 
> I actually planned Cartman to be the sub, but somehow it turned this way D:


End file.
